A Chilling Past
by Dragonic Soul
Summary: In Pokémon Crystal, Ash's character says nothing. Why? That will be revealed in this fic. PG-13 for charcters deaths. Only 3 chacrters really involved, only 3 chapters, each in 1st person.
1. Giovanni

Ok, I wrote this last night when I was supposed to be asleep. If it's not too good, let me know. 

__

Italics: thoughts

Normal: speech

****

Bold: relevant things

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

2 years… 2 years since I saw him again. The boy never knew who I was; he never realized he was fighting more than just the leader of Team Rocket, more than just a gym leader. I watched him grow as a trainer. He was the reason those fools were never reassigned, the reason they were never fired. I needed to see him, know how he was doing. He stopped our plots, time and time again. The better grunts, my executives, thwarted many times, yet I told none of the past. **Soon, soon we will meet again…**

_It has been two years since the S. S. Anne sank; since I found out he was a trainer. And yet, I carried on for those 2 years, never letting on, only seeing him face to face once. After the two years, after his journeys through Johto, he returned to Viridian. He knew me, that I was a leader of 2 groups. It had been only 6 months since Purity Canyon, since he saw me for what he thought was the first time. I couldn't tell him. _**You think you know the truth… you couldn't be more wrong…**

_All these memories rushed through my head as we stood before each other. He confronted me, called me a disgrace to any who use Pokémon. Am I to be called that? I, who was raised like this, am I to be pitied? To be blamed? But there was no time for thought. I had to be hard as steel, as unforgiving as stone, and cold as ice. I dragged my soul back into the darkness. Dark. I had adapted my gym to that element. What had once been ground, and then any type, was now the type of shadows. I had felt my gym should match my soul of pitch black. The infamous rodent leapt down to challenge me. This was to be a one on one, his best against mine. I reached for Houndoom, the only Pokémon I use now. I pause to think about the irony, that his starter was the same as mine was so many years ago. One of Fates ironic cruelties, he never knew me. I grip my Pokéball, and then…_**This is the final battle, for either you or for me…**

_An explosion rocks the building. It is Mewtwo, back once more for revenge. The boy yells for him to leave, to find peace, to accept his life, but the psychic ignores him. A ball of black energy forms in the felines hands, and I know. I know that I will never start nor finish this battle. The shadows come racing for me, and I do not try to escape. I feel the shock envelope my body, and I fall to the ground. The clone looks at what he has done in horror, and flies off. The boy races towards me. He knows what will happen, knows it is inevitable. He has seen so much, has been benefited in ways I never could have been. I press Houndoom's Pokéball into his hand**. **_I look at my life at the end of a string and watch it twirl around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around... *snap* 

__

With the last breaths I will ever take, I say to him "Do… what you will…. Good luck…son." _I relax, and the darkness of eternity claims me._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow… I did it. And with very few distractions. It took me an hour to write this the first time, and that was just straight writing. There will be two more chapters. This is one of the fics I can guarantee you I will finish. Please review!

****

Millenium Mutant, 2-25-04


	2. Mewtwo

Yeah! A reviewer, so now I can update. … Ok, I was waiting for my computer privileges, but still, a reviewer. And one I admire at that. 

Blood Aura, thanks for the review. I really appreciate it. Yes, I quoted you. ^_^; I couldn't resist. I also used that again in this chapter. Sorry… Anyway, on to the next chapter!

This chapter was written at recess, on a very, very cold bench outside. Sorry if it's not good.

Now for the disclaimer. Sorry I forgot it last time Oops. I do not own Pokémon, sadly. Well, I don't have the LEGAL ownership… hmmm…

Same key as last time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I burst through the wall of the gym, fire practically coursing through my veins. Another of his henchmen had come to capture me, and I could take it no longer. I hungered for revenge, annihilation, and destruction. All I remembered then was how I had suffered at his hand. **This is the beginning… of the end…**

__

6 months since he forgot, he seemingly relearned what was banished from his mind. There is no other explanation for his men coming to take me, time and time again over the 6 months. At purity canyon I had destroyed the thoughts he had of me, memories of the lab, of the experiments. Or… at least, I thought I had. ** Ask me if I know you; I will deny it. Ask me if I fear you; I will admit it.**

__

When I entered the gym, my mind was my own, but I had no control of my body. I was a puppet to my own anger. I saw Giovanni, about to battle… him. The one who saved me from destruction from both the Rocket Leader, and also… also from myself. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. The shadow attack flew, and connected with its target. **The powers of others are a threat. But your own powers used against you, is the greatest threat of all.**

Suddenly, through the smoke of the ruins, I saw the boy running to the fallen man's side. The side of his enemy…one he hated. Suddenly, I could move, of my own will, and so, I fled. **It was only what he deserved; he had it coming all along.**

__

6 months went by. The boy took Giovanni's ashes and hid them in the deepest reaches of the mountain of the elite. Mt. Silver… few gain access, and fewer still make it into the cave itself. At the 6-month anniversary of the tragedy, I finally brought myself to go. I saw the boy crying over the grave. The two had been foes, and he was mourning… I felt the intense emotion of his sorrow. It was so strong, and … I… I had been the cause. **Light can only hurt those who live in darkness, by it physical or of the heart.**

__

The inner cavern was high, and the path was narrow. The sides were a sheer drop on either side into the depths of the mountain. I looked, and knew what I had to do. **Among the living is no place for a puppet of the mind…**

__

I went to him, nodded my farewell. In that moment, when we were by each other, I learned what Giovanni had told him in the final moments. He looked up, saw me, and realized what I planned to do. He begged me to stop, but it was too late. I knew what I was to do, but it wouldn't be easy. I let the sorrow rage through my body, and became a puppet to my emotions once again. I leapt from the cliff, down into the darkness.** I look at my life at the end of a string and watch it twirl around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around... *snap***

As I fell, I did not try to go back up. My last words drifted up to him. "Farewell… my brother."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

W00T, it is done! Well, this chapter at least. Guess I have to get started on the next one… oh well. 

****

Millenium Mutant, 4-6-04


	3. AshRed

Well, sorry this took so long, folks. I forgot last week to type this up and I didn't have time any other day. But today I managed to get onto my computer. This chapter will be longer than the other two. I also want to know if I should do an epilogue to this. Let me know your opinions! 

Chapter three

Ash/Red's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

We faced each other as foes. I remembered back 6 months to when I saw him at Purity Canyon. He would have destroyed what he had created… Mewtwo. Mewtwo, the feline clone, who was lost in his own mind.

_At the call to battle, my mind came back to the present. It had been six weeks since I left Johto. I tracked him down. I had to confront him. There was no other choice. I sent out Pikachu, who was all too eager to battle. He reached for his only Pokéball, and had gripped it when…_

Mewtwo came in through the wall. His eyes were red with fury; he almost looked like someone else. I knew he was out for vengeance against the once who had destroyed his life. I called to him to stop, to accept the life he was leading.

He didn't hear me. He began forming his shadow ball attack, and took aim. The ball flew, but the target did not run. Instead, he almost welcomed his destruction.

Through the dust and some of the explosion, I made my way to him. Though we were foes, he was still human. I gripped him, and felt the life leaving his body. He pressed his Houndoom's Pokéball into my hand. Mewtwo had left as Giovanni fell. With his last breaths on this world, Giovanni said to me…

"Do… what you will… Good luck… son."

6 months later

_I took responsibility for the gym. I called in my old rival, asked him to take over. He went to the duty gladly. I went to the Executives, but not directly. After defeating them, I could never do that. A memo told them to take their leave, release all the grunts, the captured Pokémon. _

His body was cremated. I took the ashes to the deepest reaches of Mt. Silver, so he could remain in the solitude which he had once incased himself in. 

At the 6-month mark of the tragedy, I was there at the grave. Neither he nor my mother had ever told me the truth until that moment. I had grown up never knowing that my father was to become my greatest enemy. I hadn't spoken to my mother, or anyone. That day, I saw Mewtwo again for the final time.

He made his way into the deepest reaches of the mountain, where I now resided. He came to me. I could feel his sorrow, could feel how upset he was at what he had caused. He nodded to me, and I knew. I tried to stop him, but it was too late. His mind was made up.

The telepath leapt from the cliffside into the shadows of the chasm. He didn't hover as he oft did. He let himself fall. As he did his final words drifted up to me…

"Farewell… brother."

2 years later

_Two years to the day. Two years I have spoken to none but my partners. I have been in intense training for these years. All of the Pokémon I ever had have risen to at least level 70. I carry with me an elite crew now. Charizard, now eternally loyal. Squirtle and Bulbasaur, now in their final stages of evolution. Snorlax, my defensive powerhouse. My new Espeon, caught in secret. And, of course, Pikachu. From beginning to end, they stand by me. I do not use words to direct them in battle. They understand what I want them to do. _

I need nothing. My Pokémon are the only ones I see.

1 year after that

_3 years ago, both my father and my half brother died. 3 years ago, I cut myself off from human contact. I once was a naï ve fool, but now I am a creature of darkness. _

A young girl made her way here into the cavern. I wondered how she made it at first, but it soon became apparent. She had earned all 16 gym badges, defeater the elite four, become the new champion. She had seen legendary Pokémon asleep, a feat even I had never accomplished. And yet… she was humble. I envied her.

A fierce battle ensured. She and her partners were the best of friends, and that unity led to my downfall. How odd, that what once had been my tool for victory, was now used against me…

As she congratulated her partners, held her Typlosion in her arms, I left. I went back into the secret cavern I had made for my team & myself. I let them out. I retrieved the rest from storage and released them. I told them my plan, told them to follow their own path. 

When the girl had left, I came out. A sharp rock, shaped oddly like a dagger, lay on the ground. I picked it up. The 'handle' fit perfectly into my hand. My first loss in years wasn't what had taken my will, it was her. Her friendship, the way she understood what her Pokémon were feeling. My Pokémon and I love each other, but we lost that sort of closeness years ago. I lift the jagged edge, and hold it to my throat. My team knows what to do when I make the cut. Just before I take my life, I say my final words…

"I look at my life at the end of a string and watch it twirl around,  
and around,  
and around,  
and around,  
and around,  
and around...  
  
*snap* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it. ::looks back over fic:: oh my Ra… I just killed off Ash. Please to not be killing me. If I get flamed for this, I won't be surprised. I like fire, anyway. ::nervous beyond all human believe at what Millenium Mutant's done:: ::nervous that Millenium Mutant is talking in 3rd person::

Millenium Mutant 

3-27-04


End file.
